


Princesses

by Ellie226



Series: Mark/El [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Cutting, Daddy Kink, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El receives a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princesses

**Author's Note:**

> This story actually takes place during the course of the first chapter of "Therapy."

When I got home from work, Daddy was already in the kitchen making dinner. I smiled when I realized that he was punching down dough. 

“We’re making pizza?” I asked him, hugging him from behind and resting my cheek on his back.

“Mmm-hmm. Sit down and do your light.”

I scrunched up my nose, “Later.”

“Now please. If you do it now, you’ll be finished in time to help me with toppings.”

I made a humphing noise. I was not excited by the prospect of being forced to sit down for thirty minutes and watch Daddy cook when I was still sore from being spanked, but I was less excited by the prospect of another spanking.

I sat silently, watching Daddy, while I thought about the night before.

I’ve been having trouble sleeping lately. Or rather, I’ve been sleeping, but I’ve had really terrible nightmares. After over a week of waking Daddy up every night because I was shrieking and thrashing about, last night I had a brilliant idea...

Or rather, an idea that most boyfriends would be thrilled about, but Daddy would not. Knowing that, I decided to keep him in the dark. For his own good (and at least a little for the sake of my butt).

So, when Daddy and I went to bed, I lay there silently, waiting for him to fall asleep. Once he did, I slowly and carefully crawled out of bed and went into the living room. Where I proceeded to watch infomercials for about 90 minutes, until the lights snapped on.

Suffice it to say, despite my good intentions, Daddy was pissed. I got a lecture about staying in bed when Daddy put me there, and a really hard spanking to go along with it. Even when I tried to explain that I’d only stayed awake because I didn’t want to wake him up with my nightmares, Daddy still spanked me.

Daddy interrupted my thoughts.

“Get your journal or a coloring book please,” Daddy kept his back to me, focused on the food. I rolled my eyes and went to grab colored pencils. “And don’t roll your eyes at Daddy.”

How did he always know? “Sorry Daddy.” I opened up my cupboard, and there was a box, wrapped in pink flocked paper.

“What’s this Daddy?” I asked, pulling it out.

“It looks like a present Baby.”

“Is it for me?”

“Why don’t you open it up and tell me.” Daddy leaned his hip against the counter, watching me.

“You got me a present!” I was excited. This was new; Daddy got me presents for my birthday, but this was just a regular day. 

Daddy smiled at me as I settled on the stool, gently stroking the pink wrapping paper; it was the prettiest thing I had ever seen.

“If you don’t want it,” Daddy started to move toward me.

I wrapped both arms around the present, pulling it to me protectively, “Mine.”

“Then open it Sweetheart,” Daddy sat on the stool next to me, smiling.

I was very careful about not ripping the paper. Maybe I could use it for an art project later or something. It took me a minute, but I got the whole piece off intact, and then folded it gently before lifting the lid off the box.

Sitting in the box, nestled in pink tissue paper, was a stripy pink sock hippopotamus. She was wearing a pink crown and a tulle tutu. 

I was speechless for a moment, simply lifting her up and looking at her. Finally, I asked. “Why?”

“Don’t you want her Princess?” 

“She’s beautiful Daddy, but why did you buy her for me? It’s just a normal Friday, and I was bad last night...I didn’t do anything to deserve a present.”

Daddy pulled me over to sit on his lap facing him, hugging me to him and stroking my hair before kissing me.

“You weren’t bad. You aren’t ever bad. You made a bad choice to get out of bed last night, and we dealt with it.”

Stupid semantics.

“Okay, but it’s still just a regular day...” I trailed off. I loved her. I had never seen anything like her, but I didn’t get why he had gotten me anything.

“Well,” Daddy started, “Remember what you told me at the zoo?”

“I told you lots of stuff at the zoo,” I leaned forward, resting my forehead against Daddy’s.

“You did,” Daddy agreed, “I particularly liked when you told me that elephants were more of a hindrance than a help during ancient warfare.”

“It’s true. I learned it in school.”

“So you said,” Daddy told me, placing his hands on my arms and helping me to sit back up so he could look in my eyes. “I mean when we looked at the hippos.”

“Oh. That little boy was saying she was boring, and I told you that hippos aren’t boring,” I paused, then told him again, “They aren’t Daddy.”

“Uh huh Baby. What else did you say?”

“They’re dangerouser than lions, and they have giant teeth for biting and they can open their mouths really big,” I opened my own mouth to demonstrate.

“That’s right. I’ve been thinking about your bad dreams, and I thought maybe a teddy bear would help. But then, I saw this, and I thought maybe a hippo would be better at chasing nightmares away.”

“Because they’re ferocious. And they run fast.”

Daddy smiled at me, “I figured, a princess hippo would be perfect for my princess. Do you like her?”

I hugged Daddy fiercely, the hippo between us, “I love her Daddy. She’s better than a bear. Thank you.”

“So I think,” Daddy told me, his voice conversational, “That if you name your new friend and are nice to her, you can explain that she’s supposed to keep you from having nightmares. If you ask nicely, she’ll help keep you safe.”

I nodded seriously, running my finger over the heart stitched on her chest. 

“Are you ready to make pizza now Baby?”

I nodded again, gently placing her on the counter to watch us before I hopped off of his lap.

We made pizza, and Daddy said we could eat in front of the tv because it was Friday. He let me watch all of Cinderella, and then I had to take a bath and get to bed. I held my new friend while I ate dinner and watched the movie, and Daddy propped her up on the sink to watch me in the bath. 

When Daddy came back into the bedroom from locking up the house, I was sitting up in bed talking to the hippo seriously. I stopped when he entered the room and smiled, “Hi Daddy!”

“Are you ready for a story?” he asked, stopping at the bookshelf.

“Uh huh. Stella wants to hear A Little Princess.”

“Stella does, huh?”

“Uh huh. She says sometimes people can’t tell she’s a princess either.”

“Well it’s a good thing I did then,” Daddy found the book and pulled it off the shelf.

He climbed into bed next to us, and we nestled against him, waiting. 

He opened the book and started, “Once on a dark winter’s day, when the yellow fog hung so thick and heavy in the streets of London that the lamps were lighted and the shop windows blazed with gas as they do at night, an odd-looking little girl sat in a cab with her father...”


End file.
